Recently, as an electronic device develops rapidly, an electronic device that enables information or data exchange is variously used. Generally, the electronic device has a display means and an input means, and may provide a function for reproducing contents.
The contents include digital contents reproducible at the electronic device, and may include a movie, music, games, an electronic book, etc., and a kind of supplied contents becomes diversified. A reading grade may be set to the contents, and only a user suitable for a reading grade or only a user who has successfully performed an authentication operation should read contents.
Recently, various kinds of contents may be easily available, and a user may perform an authentication operation regarding contents via a simple authentication procedure such as a password input.
The electronic device may be controlled by another user, and a password may be exposed, so that another user may reproduce contents not suitable for a relevant grade. In addition, after an authentication operation has been performed before reproduction of contents, the electronic device cannot limit viewing even when another user views contents.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.